


Dream SMP AU | The Voices | Oneshot

by Halo_the_Therian_Demon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_the_Therian_Demon/pseuds/Halo_the_Therian_Demon
Summary: TW // Self HarmThis is a oneshot AU idea, yes I know it's been done before but aughe I wanted to as well-
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Dream SMP AU | The Voices | Oneshot

Techno stared at nothing really, his head held in his hand. Philza was sitting next to him, the older man’s tattered wings twitching every once and awhile. 

“It’s so quiet today..” The piglin hybrid sighed lightly, grabbing his pig mask.

“It’s always quiet, isn't that why you picked such a remote location for us?” Phil looked at him with a slightly confused look, his wings resting on his back.

“No… This is different. It’s.. too quiet.” Techno responded, a mix of worry and confusion on his face as he set the mask back down. His eyes widened and he stumbled up, realizing something. Phil jumped slightly at his sudden movement, giving him an even more confused look. “The voices.” 

“What about them?” Phil tilted his head to the side like a confused dog, his wings ruffling.

“I don’t hear them anymore. They’ve left.” Despite this seeming like a good thing, Techno’s face was filled with fear.

“That’s good, right?” 

“No. It’s not. I’m the only one here who can resist them besides maybe Dream. If they’ve left me, they’ve gone to someone else. We need to find whoever got them, _now_.” He grabbed his pig mask again, fitting it on his face. He left Philza there, running out of the house quickly. Phil got up, almost tripping over his robe in an attempt to follow him. “Split up. You go find as many people as you can, I’ll do the same. We need to cover as much ground as we can. Ask everyone you see if they’ve heard voices in their head demanding something of them. No one left unasked.” Techno turned, his cape fluttering in the wind as he ran off, gripping his trident tightly. Phil nodded, spreading his wings before closing them and running off in the opposite direction. He was heading for Snowchester, while Techno went to the BadLands. 

He saw Sam first. He walked up to the creeper hybrid quickly, not caring that he probably shouldn’t be anywhere besides his own house. “Sam. Have you heard voices in your head, demanding you something?” He grabbed Sam’s shoulder, the fear in his eyes hidden by his mask. He didn’t have his crown on, his hair was unbrushed, and it was clear that he had just woken up.

“Wh- No?” Sam turned around, seeing the frantic state Techno was in. 

“Good. Ask Dream this. I don’t care if you shouldn’t, you have to. It’s urgent. If you see anyone else, ask them too. And if anyone says they have, tell me immediately.” With that Techno turned away, deciding to find another place to check. Hopefully Sam would ask the other BadLands members, Eggpire or not. He glanced behind him, relieved to see Sam walking up to Bad. Even though Sam obviously didn’t like talking to the corrupted ones, at least it was helping. He looked up at the sky as rain began to fall, pulling back his trident and shooting up into the sky. 

It seemed good so far. Everyone in Snowchester had declined, Ranboo was okay, The BadLands and El Rapids were fine, and Sam reported back that Dream was doing good. There was only one person left unchecked, and neither Phil nor Techno knew where he was at the moment. 

Techno ran up to Sam once again, at this point the creeper hybrid was getting used to him suddenly appearing. “Where’s Eret. I need to find him, now. No one else knows where he is.” 

“Eret? I think I saw him heading off to a snow biome, can’t be sure if it’s wherever your Antarctic thing is or if it's Snowchester. He passed by recently, but I didn’t get the chance to talk to him.”

Techno turned to Phil. “You check Snowchester one more time, I’ll check our place.” Phil nodded in response, Tridenting away. 

The crowned man stumbled forward, falling over but holding himself. He shakily got up, his cape colored like the Bi flag waving in the strong wings that pushed against him. His whole body ached. He didn’t know why he was all the way out here, near where Philza had shown him before, but he knew he had to stay around here. He gritted his teeth, holding his head in his hands as the pounding noise in his skull grew louder and louder. They kept asking, no, demanding. 

**_Blood for the Blood God._ **

“Fine!” He shouted loudly, seemingly to himself. He stumbled over to a rock jutting out of the cold snow, practically ripping the glasses off of his face. He slammed them down against the edge of the rock, watching as they shattered in two. He grabbed the other half of the now broken sunglasses, backing up. The voices got louder and louder. They wouldn’t stop screaming at him. He stabbed the broken glass into his hand, letting out a cry of pain. The voices hardly stopped. They kept demanding, but a little less loud. He lifted the glass again, stabbing it down. They got quieter. But the pain was too much. He lifted the glass again, stumbling forward and falling onto the snow. He faded in and out of consciousness, before passing out fully.

Techno tridented into the snow biome, pouring water down quickly as he landed. He scooped it back up into the bucket, glancing around. He knew that Eret would probably be wearing his Bi cape as normal, so he looked for that. After a bit of walking around, he saw a pink purple and blue heap laying in the snow. He ran over to the figure, grabbing his phone from his pocket. He typed into it as quickly as he could.

_ <Technoblade> Phil, come now. I found him. Just go to the general area around the edge of the snow biome, I’ll shoot a firework so you can find me. _

_ <Ph1LzA> Okay, I’m coming. _

Techno waited a few minutes, before pulling back his crossbow and shooting the brightly colored firework into the sky. He watched as the specks of light fizzled out, and placed a hand on Eret’s shoulder. He didn’t have any bandages, so he would have to wait for Phil to hurry over before he could get some to patch up the white-eyed man. To his luck, Phil appeared over the snowy hill soon after, rushing down to greet Techno. 

“Get some bandages, or do you have some with you already?”

“Luckily I do happen to have some, not sure why I brought them initially though.” Phil made a small motion with his hand as a screen appeared in front of him, and he moved the bandage icon down. The screen disappeared and he grabbed the bandages from his pocket, circling around and kneeling down to inspect Eret’s hand. “Jeez, he did pretty bad to himself…”

“Thank god he passed out. The one time I’m grateful for low pain tolerance.” Techno took off his pig mask, setting it besides him in the snow. He brushed his hair back with his hand, sighing lightly. He picked up the mask again and stuffed it in his pocket, not worrying about it now. He lifted Eret up over his shoulders with the help of Phil, bringing the king to the Antarctic Anarchists. Even if he was a king, now that he had the voices, he would stay under their protection. 

Ranboo watched from a distance as Eret hopped down into the medium-sized cow farm he had built. He still wasn’t sure why the king had built one, but he wasn’t one to judge. It just meant infinite steak for everyone at the Antarctic Anarchists. Eret climbed out of the pit of cows soon after, looking more happy than before he entered. Ranboo didn’t know why murdering cows made him happy, but once again he didn’t judge. He had gotten used to seeing Eret without his glasses, according to Techno they had broken and there wasn’t a way to get another pair. No one had really told him what happened that led to Eret being allowed here, but he figured that it was something with Techno considering how worried Techno had looked on the day they let Eret in. Since that happened, Techno also looked more relaxed. Much more relaxed at that. Things had overall gotten more peaceful. With Dream locked away and all conflict seemingly gone, what could possibly happen?

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah hope you like this- Its completely random I know and might as well be filler while I try to think of how to progress Broken Memories and On The Run


End file.
